Maybe
by BleedingSpirit
Summary: Something's very wrong with Simon! Why's he so depressed? Not the accident... It never happened!
1. Must You Taunt Me?

A/N: This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it. It's predominantly about Simon, although Lucy, Kevin, Ruthie, Eric, Annie and the twins will be featured. Mary will be away as she almost always is on the show. I just can't stand to put much of Matt in because it really annoys me (more like breaks my heart!) that he and Sarah broke up! This first chapter is kind of like an introduction. By the way, I don't know which high school Simon goes to so I'm calling his school Glen Oak High.

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven.

As the bell echoed throughout the bustling halls of Glen Oak High one sultry afternoon, cheers resounded throughout the crowded corridors. Christmas break had begun! Many a smile were upon the faces of the students as they jubilantly made plans to meet or just hang out outside of the formal classroom setting. But a smile was missing on the face of Simon Camden, usually one of the most easygoing and cheerful students. His best friend, James, was quick to notice this.

"Hey Man!" he exclaimed, slapping Simon on the back. "What's up with you?"

Simon looked at his friend and sighed. "Nothing really, Life just seems to pass me by, you know?"

"That's deep!" James exclaimed, wondering what was up with the unusually pensive Simon.

* * *

Kevin Kinkirk tightened his arms around the waist of his wife, Lucy and started to kiss her deeply. Eventually, Lucy's hands found their way around Kevin's neck. The couple continued in their intimate acts until Lucy's younger brother Simon Camden slammed into the kitchen, the two had used as a "make-out place".

"Cut it out, already." Simon interrupted them, muttering. "Some of us are getting tired of your constant public displays of affection. That's why you have the garage apartment, you know."

Lucy looked shocked at her brother; he had never spoken to her this way before. "Simon, I'm sorry, But I wasn't aware that kissing offends you so much. You do know that I'm not doing anything even remotely indecent. After all, we were only kissing and we _are _married. Which is more than I can say for you and Cecelia." She reminded him, getting out of Kevin's arms.

"Just forget it, Luce." He said ignoring her remark about him and Cecelia. Hardly anyone mentioned her in relation to him, ever since they had broken up. Besides that, he was getting guilty that he had snapped at his sister. It wasn't her fault he was in such a rotten mood. Moreover, she was right; she wasn't doing anything the slightest bit immoral or indecent. It was just that at the moment, he couldn't bare the sight of seeing so much happy couples. It seemed like everyone had a special someone or a partner. Everyone that is, except for him.

Lucy, being quite sensitive herself, picked up on Simon's foul mood immediately, and began to suspect that it wasn't merely her PDA that bothered him. "Simon, are you ok? Is there something wrong" She asked him gently.

"No, Luce." Simon sighed. "Everything's perfect. Just perfect." He walked out of the kitchen.

Lucy turned to Kevin again. "I detected a touch of bitterness in him. He's been a bit depressed lately. Did you notice?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I did." Kevin admitted. "but don't worry its probably just teenaged angst. Hormones and all that."

"I don't know." Lucy commented. "Matt, Mary and I never seemed to go through that phase."

"What do you mean, Luce? You're still going through your 'I hate the world' phase." Kevin teased, trying to make her forget her worries."

Lucy frowned. "I'm serious, Kevin, something's wrong with him. And I don't know if it's just teenaged angst like you said."

* * *

Simon stared blankly at the walls thinking... Maybe he should call. Maybe he should do something. He wondered why he couldn't just live without... Why it hurt so much...

_Must you taunt me?_

_You can't possibly know my agony_

_Such raw wounds, constantly bleeding_

_The injustice leaves me miserably seething_

A/N: What's wrong with Simon? What does he have against PDA? He seemed to indulge in it quite a lot with Cecelia. Review if you want to find out!


	2. Will You be Able to Come?

A/N: I'm here with the second chapter. I really hope you like this! I really can't remember what Deena's last name was. So for the purpose of this story it used to be Thayer. Babs, however, replied to my request and told me what it was. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven.

----#----

Simon carefully strummed the strings of his guitar. He was in the process of loosing himself in the rhythmic melody of that he had been meticulously plucking out for some time now. His reverie was broken with the cheerful call of his mother.

"Simon, dinner's ready. Come down now."

Simon slowly put his guitar away and prepared to go down and put up another show, pretending he was happy. He hated having to pretend that all was fine with him, when inside his heart was bleeding.

_Why must you cause me so much misery?_

_My tears now fall endlessly_

_I hate having to function in forced propriety_

_Everyone takes me lightly_

_But now, I'm more than they think_

_My heart is about to sink..._

..._. And it's all because of you_

_It's all that you refuse to do_

_Must you turn me away?_

_Please, please make my day_

The beginnings of a poem flowed from Simon's pen onto the paper he had just grabbed. He often wrote his feelings down, when he needed to compose himself. Again, Annie's voice snapped him out of his trance. He rushed downstairs, forcing a neutral expression and a half-smile on his face. No one suspected a thing, except for Lucy, who seemed to be watching him throughout the entire dinner. He forced himself to ignore her fixed gaze.

Eric asked for everyone's attention just then. "As you all know, Christmas break has begun and your mother and I thought that we could go for a trip during the break."

"Great!" Ruthie said, happily. "Where are we going? Are Matt and Mary coming?"

"Unfortunately, no." Annie sadly informed the family. "Matt is too busy with medical school and Mary can't get the time off and wants to spend her first Christmas alone with her husband."

"So it's just going to be you, Simon, Sam, David, Lucy, Kevin, your mom and me, unless of course Lucy and Kevin decide they want to be alone for _their _first Christmas." Eric put in. "And we thought it would be nice to go to the camping site we used to go to, when you kids were younger."

"If Lucy's fine with going camping, I'm fine with it. In fact, I'm actually looking forward to it; I used to love camping with Ben when I was younger! Kevin spoke up then. "But, I'll have to check with the chief about the length and timing of my Christmas vacation first. Can I get back to you tomorrow if I can go?" he asked.

"Oh no!" Lucy exclaimed disappointedly. "So there's a chance you might not be able to come?"

"I'm afraid so, Luce, but you can go with your family if you want to." He tried to comfort her. "But, I'll miss you..." he added deeply looking into Lucy's eyes, and stabbing at Simon's heart in the process.

"If Mom and Dad don't mind," Lucy said, exchanging a look with Kevin "I'm not going if you're not; I want to be with you on our first Christmas."

Annie looked at Eric, dejected. She knew that Lucy had every right to spend Christmas with her husband. Kevin noticed Annie's crestfallen look and spoke up again. "Hey, I'm not yet sure if I can or can't go. No need to be disappointed yet."

"You're right." Eric replied "But before we go any further, Simon can you go? You don't have any plans, do you?"

Simon felt like crying he had asked a very special girl out, but she said she wasn't allowed to date because she was falling behind in school. He sighed and spoke up for the first time that night "Yeah, I will. I have no plans."

Lucy noticed another sad look cross his normally smiling face. For the second time that day, she wondered if her little brother was alright.

Later that night, she approached Annie and Eric. "Mom, Dad, do you think something's wrong with Simon? He seemed unusually quiet today."

"Yes, I did notice that." Eric commented. "I wonder what's wrong."

Ruthie came up to them just then. "I know what's wrong with Simon." She volunteered

Annie looked at her youngest daughter; who seemed to know everything that was going on in the household. "Well, what's wrong?"

"He wants to get back together with Deena Stuart, but her parents won't allow her to date Simon because they claim she needs to focus on her studies, especially since she got delayed because of her Leukemia. At least that's what Deena's telling Simon." Ruthie finished.

Ruthie's words immediately confirmed Lucy's suspicions about Simon's love life. It had been awhile now since he broke up with Cecelia. "But how did you know about this? Surely, Simon didn't tell you." She stared curiously at Ruthie.

"We-ell, I may have read Simon's diary." Ruthie admitted guiltily.

"What? Why did you read your brother's diary?" Eric asked, shocked.

"Reading Lucy's was getting boring. All she wrote about was how much she loved Kevin. It was all Kevin, Kevin, Kevin! At first I thought it would be fun, but it got really predictable and sappy and too icky for my taste." Ruthie complained, avoiding Lucy's eyes. "Simon's diary, on the other hand, is fun and very unpredictable. Not to mention, really juicy!"

It was Lucy's turn to let out a shocked "WHAT?" her face was quickly turning a fiery red; she was going to kill Ruthie! "Who told you to read my diary? What's written there is private! Kevin can't even TOUCH that thing!" she cried.

Annie tried to stifle her laughter, while Eric was obviously failing at hiding his amusement. As shocked as they were, they both knew that only Ruthie could have pulled something like this off. It was so typical of her.

"It's your fault for leaving it there on your nightstand. It's as if you were inviting me to read it." Ruthie tried to defend herself, but saw that her attempts would be futile. So she chose to run instead.

"RUTHIE! I'm going to get you!" Lucy screamed, chasing after her younger sister.

Annie and Eric finally gave up their attempts at covering their laughter up. Eric said aloud "And that concludes another normal day in the Camden Household." Annie just looked up at him, laughing.

A/N: What do you think? I did that to my older sister. A piece of advice to all of you, never EVER read your married siblings' diaries without their permission. You might just get totally shocked (and grossed out!). Lol! Oh! It just occurred to me... Who do you think is cuter, Simon or Kevin? I just can't seem to decide.... ï 


	3. I'd actually prefer to stay on my own

A/N: Here I am, forgive the spaces in between chapters. Being 14 and a 2nd year student in high school is not exactly the easiest parts of one's life. Oh, I wanted to show the bond between brother and sister (although, I really CAN"T tell because I have no brother, just a dog my parents like to tell me is my brother (they're in denial). So all brotherly feelings here are based on what I observed of my mom's interaction with her brothers. They are sooooo cloooose. I thought it was very sweet so I wanted to involve it here in my fanfic.

A/N2: If this seems weird forgive me; I'm in a ROTTEN mood. The news that one of my batchmates got pregnant and gave birth last summer came out today. Because of that (and security reasons, or so they say), my parents banned me from attending our class overnight in school! Even if I'm like so responsible and haven't done a single thing to misuse their trust! Arrrggghh! So aside from being soooooo shocked, I'm also pissed at the unfarrness of it all. Forgive me for ranting but I had to get that all out.

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven.

The Camdens and the Kinkirks (Lucy and Kevin) were all seated in the Camden's living room, planning the camping trip they'd all be going on a day and a half later.

"We still need to decide who sleeps where. We should decide while were still here in Glen Oak so as to save time and prevent any mischief." Annie reminded everyone. But she was looking directly at Ruthie while she said this. Ruthie just smiled and tried to look innocent.

"You're right." Eric agreed. "We have 2 tents-"

Kevin, whose break happened to coincide with the trip, interrupted Eric. "I have a medium- sized tent, back from my old high school boy scout days, up in the garage apartment. Luce and I could sleep there."

Eric continued. "Three tents then. We have two gigantic tents and a medium-sized tent, as well. How do we divide everyone out?"

"Eric, I think Sam, David and one more person can stay with you and me in one of the large tents." Annie suggested.

"Then what about the person who stays alone?" Eric questioned. "Can he or she stay on his or her own?"

"Dad, Kevin and I don't mind if one more person joins us in the tent." Lucy offered, smiling.

"Never mind Luce, I'd actually prefer to stay on my own." Simon said, trying to cover up his sadness. Even if he was _really_ looking forward to the trip with the family, he was still a bit depressed and he didn't want Lucy to get even more suspicious. He just couldn't help thinking about Deena. Why wouldn't her parents give him a chance? He'd even settle for study dates if he had to and they KNEW that. He was convinced that Deena was _the _one.

Annie looked slightly concerned. "Simon, are you sure? Won't it be lonely for you?"

"Mom, I'm sure I won't be lonely, I'll be alone only during the night." Simon assured his mother. "And besides, it will be something like an adventure for me."

Eric and Annie silently discussed it among themselves and they finally decided to give in. They knew Simon was at the stage where he needed his privacy, something very rare in the Camden household, as proved by Ruthie. They also understood that even if Lucy had offered to let one more person stay in the tent with Kevin and her, the two of them would want their privacy.

"My gosh! This place is absolutely beautiful!" Lucy cried, stepping out of the car.

"Yeah, it is. It looks so different from when we last went here!" Simon exclaimed cheerfully, he was in a better mood and was determined to enjoy the time with his family.

"Well, we last went here about two years ago." Eric informed them. "So of course it's changed."

"Why did you stop going here for two years?" Kevin asked curiously. "It seems like a lovely place."

"It's really such a pity that we stopped, so many memories we missed out on. Especially with Matt and Mary." Annie agreed. "But I guess we were too busy and had different priorities at that time."

"It's okay though," Lucy broke in. "We still have time, we're still pretty young and maybe next time Matt and Mary could join us."

"You're right." Simon spoke up. "Why waste time worrying?"

Annie, Eric and Lucy all looked a bit shocked, he certainly seemed happier. "Well, then lets get settled! Time's a wasted" Eric hurried them on.

Later that night, Simon sat alone in his tent, thinking. He was really trying to be happier. But he couldn't get rid of that tiny bit of sadness and he kept on mulling over Deena. Her voice kept on echoing in his head.

"_Now's not our time Simon. My parents and I agreed that I have to focus on other things, mainly my health and my studies._

"_Now's not our time."_

"_Now's not our time."_

"_Now's not our time."_

"_Now's not our time."_

"_Now's not our time."_

"_Now's not our time."_

"_My health and my studies"_

"_My health and my studies"_

"_My health and my studies"_

"_My health and my studies"_

"_My health and my studies"_

"_My health and my studies"_

He kept on hearing her voice, it was driving him nuts. So he decided to go out and check if the campfire had been put out and maybe to reflect a bit. He hoped the cool air and the low sounds of nature at night would calm his frazzled nerves.

He walked out into the area where they had earlier set up the campfire. He saw the slightly flickering remains of the campfire and when he approached it, he realized he wasn't alone. Lucy and Kevin were seated down near the fire, with their arms wrapped around each other. He felt a small tug at his heart when he saw them together. He walked away and sat down beside a small pond, only a short distance away from the tents. He dipped his fingers into the cool water. Everyone had a special someone. Eric and Annie were constantly exchanging little looks and smiles, which let everyone know that they were still deeply in love with each other. Kevin and Lucy were more demonstrative with their affection, perennially holding hands and kissing. Even his little sister Ruthie, had someone, just earlier today he had heard her talking to Peter on her cell phone. Ruthie and Peter just reminded him of Deena and him before they broke up. Puppy love, it was called. He knew, though, that what he was feeling now was far from puppy love, it was one serious attraction.

After some time of his reflection by the pond, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up into the concerned eyes of his sister, Lucy. In the distance, he could see Kevin carefully putting out the very last of the flames that had remained from the campfire.

Lucy bent down and hugged Simon. "Simon, we all know something's been bothering you lately. But as much as we want to help you, we can't force you to tell us what's wrong." She gently told him, not letting on that she knew what was troubling him. "I just want you to know that we're here and if ever you need to talk, both Kevin and I are here, in case it's some guy thing you wouldn't feel comfortable talking to dad about, seeing as how Matt is constantly busy, he's the only other option. But I guess the most I have to say is that whatever your problem is, no matter how large it seems, it will all work out in the end."

"Thanks, Luce." He told her, hugging her back.

Kevin came up just then. "I hate to interrupt but I think its getting awfully late."

Lucy straightened up. "It is." She turned to Simon "We'll be going now, Simon, Its quite late, you should go in soon."

"I will, Good night." He promised

"Ok. Goodnight" she replied, walking off with Kevin.

Simon stared down at the pond again, thinking of what Lucy had said. Maybe she was right. Maybe everything would be okay in the end... maybe....

"_You turned me down_

_I fell to the ground_

_But, now, I'm standing_

_Yet, without you, there's still something missing"_

A/N: Whew. By my standards, that was long. Remember to review. Reading good ones are a nice break from hearing my teachers' criticism. But I don't really mind criticism as long as it's **CONSTRUCTIVE**.


	4. Flickering Embers

A/N: This is most probably the last chapter wherein they're camping. I think the next one would be a back-to-school chapter or one set in the Camden house, at least..... That is, if everything goes as planned, I really don't know... :-)

A/N: HilarysNumber1Fan, thanks! You made me laugh _really _hard! Even your review was pathetic and grammatically incorrect. I honestly hate leaving bad reviews but your fic just needed so much help. I wasn't the only one who thought so as was reflected by the reviews you received **_both_** times you posted the fic. So I have to say I disagree with your review, it's you who needs tp get a life. c(-:

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th heaven.

As Simon walked out into the camp area, he found himself thinking that he had really been enjoying the last few days with his family. The trip was plain fun, and thankfully even Ruthie seemed to get it into her thick little head that she was to stay out of Simon's things. After the diary incident with Lucy, she seemed to be behaving herself (A/N: Simon doesn't know that Ruthie read his diary!). When he finally reached the area where the family had been seating down, he saw that everyone except Lucy was already there, bathed and all.

He helped himself to some off the breakfast his mother had cooked and served. "Where's Lucy?" he wondered out loud.

"She's still asleep." Kevin informed him.

"Same old Luce, always the last one to wake up." Simon laughed

Eric checked his watch. "Shouldn't it be time she woke up? I thought we were going mountain hiking at 10:00 AM. It's already 9:00 AM."

Annie smiled. "Ah, there's one thing that will be different about this camping trip, which will make it much more pleasant for me."

'What's that?" Ruthie questioned. She was wondering what it could be and why she didn't know what it was.

"Waking Lucy up," Annie said gleefully, looking straight at Kevin. "That's Kevin's job now!"

Kevin groaned. "Oh no! The last time I tried to wake her up, she hit me with her pillow!" Seeing that no one else would do the job, he decided to finish it off and went to their tent. A few minutes later he had successfully managed to wake Lucy up and they emerged form the tent.

Simon couldn't control his laughter. "Wow, Lucy, you're looking really pretty this morning." He piped up. "Your face is unwashed; I'm willing to bet you haven't brushed your teeth. Your hair resembles a rat's nest and. And is that dried drool on your cheek?" Oh by the way, Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't those Kevin's pajama bottoms?

Everyone laughed when they saw Lucy's and Kevin's faces turning deep shades of red. Lucy merely cast a withering glare at her brother and just rolled her eyes. She accepted the glass of water Annie had handed her and after she had gulped it down, she went off to bathe.

Sam and David excitedly clapped their hands. "Daddy, when are we going up the mountain?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, when?" David added.

Eric looked at his watch. "As soon as your sister has finished bathing and has had something to eat."

"This is great! Just look at the view!" Ruthie gasped.

"I told all of you the long walk would be worth it once we reached the top of the mountain." Eric said.

"Look it's the lake!" David pointed to the lake.

"Can we swim, now?" Sam begged.

"Hmmm, your mother and I didn't bring our swimsuits. Eric considered their request. But the lake isn't that large and it's not too cold so if you all brought your swimsuits, you may swim."

Eric and Annie sat down under a nearby tree while their kids changed. Eric put his arm around Annie and after a few moments of silence. He asked her if she noticed a change in Simon's attitude.

"Yes, actually I did." Annie agreed. "He seems much happier. Maybe he resolved his problems with Deena before we left."

"Or it could be that he decided to take things as they come." Eric suggested.

"Quite possibly," Annie nodded her head. "Whatever it is, I'm happy that he's fine."

Simon enjoyed the sensation of having the cool water surround his body. Throughout their entire camping trip, he had been happy but there was always that bit of sadness. Now was the only time he felt completely calm. He looked around the lake; Lucy Kevin and Ruthie were playing with the twins. He saw Kevin starting to tease Lucy, who was laughing at the twins' antics. Suddenly, Ruthie called out to him.

"Hey Simon, get over here." She called.

Simon swam over, thinking of what a supportive family he had... He was really enjoying, at least for now.

"_Maybe, by life's rules I can abide_

_Still, I'd want you by my side_

_But, I'll be waiting..._

_Just that this time, I won't be crying"_

A/N: How was that? Once again, **CONSTRUCTIVE **criticism is appreciated and welcomed.... Please jsut make sure you make sense.


	5. Pure Bliss

A/N: I think I know where this story is going... Just a few more chapters. Remember to Review, tell me what you think. I know this is slightly odd, but its 2:00 in the morning, insomnia has hit me hard. By the way, this is set in the 2nd week of January...

* * *

"Simon!" James (Simon's best friend) frantically called, trying to catch up. "How was Christmas break?" he lowered his voice. "Did you talk to Deena, at all?"

Simon sighed; his good mood was quickly vanishing. "No, I spent most of the break camping with my family."

"Poor you." James smiled sympathetically.

"No," Simon told his friend "Actually I had quite a lot of fun. Everything was so calm and peaceful up there."

James shook his head in disbelief. "Must have been some place, you've practically been the living dead ever since Deena turned you down."

"I think I just really needed a break." Simon commented.

"So you think you're getting over her?" James asked his friend, as they walked into their study hall and sat down beside each other to continue their conversation.

"Definitely not." Simon raked his fingers through his dark blonde hair. "I just needed to forget for awhile, calm down a bit, you know?"

"Yeah, you were pretty intense these last few weeks." James admitted "It's nice to hear you say you're back to normal."

Simon laughed sadly and was about to say something until he noticed a slender figure slowly entering the room- it was Deena Thayer. As soon as he saw her, a smile broke out on his face. She had that effect on him. He noticed though, that she was even tinier and more fragile now then the last time he saw her, a few days before the break. And here was something in her eyes he couldn't quite decipher.

Deena felt her heart race but she quickly told herself to stop it. She shut her eyes tightly, trying desperately to control her emotions. She decided that it couldn't possibly hurt to return the smile. Little did she know; she had made Simon's entire day. The small gesture had made his heart race with joy.

Simon waited for her to sit down with her small group of friends. "Did you see that?! Did you see that?!" He exclaimed excitedly, slapping James's arm.

"Yeah, I did." James stared at his friend. "But it's only a smile, calm down..."

"How can I? She smiled at me!" Simon's heart was still racing at the memory of the simple smile.

"Wow," James muttered "You are insane over this girl. Why not ask her out for valentines?"

"But her parents-" Simon argued.

"Surely, they'll allow her to go out for valentines!" James assured his friend "And besides, it's more than a month away. That's enough time for her to study."

"Maybe, you're right..." Simon said, getting even more excited.

James smiled at his love struck friend. "Of course I am."

"I'm going to ask her out next week!" Simon said firmly.

_One tiny smile_

_Is bound to warm my heart for quite awhile_

_What more a kiss?_

_Ah! That would be pure bliss!_

* * *

A/N: This is short, I know. But its sort of like a transition chapter... Please tell me what you think. 


	6. Time will heal our pain, Mom

A/N: Sorry... I reallt am. :-)

* * *

"Hello," Simon greeted politely, trying to sound grown-up. "May I please speak to Deena for a few minutes?"

"One moment." Deena's father replied, somewhat coldly.

"Deena, honey, Simon's on the phone for you." Mr. Thayer called out worriedly, he covered the mouthpiece. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes Daddy, I do. It can't hurt." Deena said weakly from where she sat. Mr. Thayer sadly noted the tears starting to sparkle in the young woman's eyes.

Deena took slowly took the phone from her father. "Simon, its Deena."

"Deena! Its wonderful to hear your voice again." Simon silently rejoiced. "Listen Deen, I was wondering if you could go out with me-"

Deena choked back her tears. "Simon, I really can't go out with you. I have to focus on my health and studies. This isn't our time and I don't want to hurt you needlessly."

"Deena, please, you'll hurt me more if you say no. Besides, I'm inviting you out for Valentines Day. That's a month from now; won't that give you enough time for your health an studies?"

Deena silently considered his request. Just once, once more. How desperately she wanted to…

"I'll bring you home at 9:00 on the dot." Simon desperately pleaded.

Deena decided that once couldn't hurt. "Okay, Simon, I'll go out with you on the 14th."

"Wonderful, I'll pick you up at 6:00" he promised before hanging up.

Mr. and Mrs. Thayer looked at their daughter, shocked. "Deena, are you sure?" Mrs. Thayer gently questioned walking over to where Deena was seated.

Deena moved her head and burst into soft, heartbreaking sobs. "Mom, I couldn't help it, I really couldn't… I tried… but… I just can't…"

"Oh, Baby." Mrs. Thayer hugged Deena to her. "I'm so sorry; this must be so hard for you. Mrs. Thayer looked up at her husband, tears pressing at her eyelids.

"No, Mom." Deena whispered, "Don't be, time will come and heal our pain."

_Why must I feel this?_

_Why is happiness just a tease?_

_Maybe I'll just shrivel up and die_

_Watching life pass me by_

* * *

A/N; Short I know, but loads of research to do. R&R please….. 


End file.
